<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for a little while by cowboylakay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741544">for a little while</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay'>cowboylakay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboylakay/pseuds/cowboylakay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are together, if only for a little while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for a little while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their hands find each other in the dark of night, grasping and groping for purchase even as the moon mocks them, taunts them in the deep blue sky. The stars twinkle softly in the night, little dots and vague shapes blinking down at them with the same apprehension. The wind howls outside, pushing the curtains and letting them ebb and flow as the waves by the beach, the wind playing a whistling tune familiar yet unknown to them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite this, it’s silent. Their hands find each other, slotting against one another, sweat clinging to their skin and the wind kissing the surfaces of their wet brows, blowing against them even as they look at each other. Ice meets steel, warm and soft towards one another in a way unique to them and them alone. The sheets tickle their sides, riding up their waists and tangling with their legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Spent, content, and serene, they’re silent but for their breathing. Staring at each other, unbelieving of this providence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alfie moves first, bringing the hand not in his lover’s own up to clutch his cheek, kissing him softly in a manner that does not suit men like them. Tommy falls into the kiss, languid from coupling and enthralled to the mystery known as love, reciprocating with a slight adjustment of their heads. In this moment in time, as they are now, everything seems right.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tomorrow, they will return to their lives. The war isn’t over until it’s over, the fight unfinished and the race incomplete. The world must keep turning, the men must march, the horses must gallop, but for tonight, they have a fragment of normalcy. Tomorrow, they are men who run their own worlds, needed in their own big and little ways. Families and bakeries and bookies and distilleries await their return, a million, billion other problems and solutions seeking their attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tonight, he is Thomas Shelby. Tonight, he is Alfie Solomons. Tonight, they lay there in their bed, tired and content. The wind whistles, howls, cries out in the night, cradling and whipping curtains like mad soldiers on mad horses. The moon, crescented and crème in the night sky, says nothing, silent as if in awe. The stars likewise, though they continue to blink, continue to spark.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tonight, the world turns, the men march, the horses gallop, but they could do without Alfie and Tommy, just for a little while, just for a little longer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m <a href="https://cowboylakay.tumblr.com/">lakay</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>